


Perfect

by Cali_se



Series: Beautiful ~ Dangerous ~ Perfect [2]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Double Drabble, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: There's no going back...
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Beautiful ~ Dangerous ~ Perfect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557226
Kudos: 34





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A short 'insert' in this series of longer chapters, written as a companion/epilogue to [Beautiful and Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453118.html#cutid1)

_There's no going back._

Walt paused for a moment between kisses, asked Jesse if he was sure...

His answer came when another kiss found him, and then another. Jesse's eager fingers unbuttoned his shirt as he slipped his hand inside Jesse's waistband, letting his fingertips skim across the softness of his belly.

Clothing came off bit by bit as they kissed again and again, exploring the concept as if they'd only just discovered it. Jesse's body was a gift in Walt's arms, and his inner voice, when it found any words at all, asked: _how did I not know it could be like this?_

Pleasure soon came over them like a wave upon a wave, rolling in and washing over them - first one man, then the other, holding on in a tight embrace as they reached a sweet, intense climax. Walt heard his name on Jesse's breath and he in turn murmured _Jesse._

_Beautiful and dangerous._

Perfect.

Tomorrow he would find the bastards who stole their money; tomorrow he would attempt to join up the dots of his existence.

But tonight he was here, holding Jesse, loving Jesse, and that was all that he wanted, and all that he needed.


End file.
